From Trousers To Diapers
by ArcticArianna
Summary: England is turned into a baby and Scotland doesn't want to take care of him so he leaves him with America who is confused by the whole situation, please leave a review. US/UK


From trousers to diapers.

Holy shit." The red haired nation

Stated shocked before kneeling down at the scene in front of him. He carefully picked up the small infant off the pile of clothing on the floor.

"hic" The infant breathed cutely and clung to the mans shirt.

"ye haven't changed." Scot spoke looking down to the baby in front of him. He didn't know how but a few moments ago this was his twenty three year old brother or more rather the personification of England. All he did was leave arthur to go to the bathroom. But Arthur, being a cluts, probably spilled one of the potions or cast the wrong spell and now he was an infant. Awesome.

_Elsewhere…._

"Be right there!" An american accent called from the opposing side of the door.

Scot had decided to get Alfred to do this didn't want to. So yeah he'll explain, joke and leave the kid here. Arthur would probably rather that anyway. Scot smirked.

"Hey sup! Scot?" The door swung open.

"Ey, now here." Scot handed the child to Alfred.

"What? A kid? Who's?" America asked looking towards the scotsman.

"Its England ye idiot! He had an accident with the magic when I went to use the bathroom. Ye needa take care 'o 'im till he turns back." Scot looked the baby who gazed up at him.

"Uh...fine? But why cant you?"America asked as Scot walked to his car.

"I don' want tae." Scot laughed driving away.

"Nice." America mumbles turning inside. Well now he had a baby, no wait England? He looked down to the infant who seemed to be no more than one or two. The babe looked up and his eyes spilled over with tears.

"Wha- Wait! Stop, Uh- it's okay!" America tried to calm the little one who continued to cry.

"America?" a female voice asked. America turned to see Elizavatha. Oh yeah she came over for lunch.

"Uh, have you alvays had a child?" She asked smirking. America blushed.

"It's England, he accidentally turned himself into a baby and Scots making me take care of him. " Alfred stated holding the infant.

'Yaoi' She thought mentally smirking, she took the babe from Alfred. "Oh so do you know how to take care of an infant?" She asked cradling the baby.

"Uh, not really." Alfred said smiling nervously .

"Well then here's the list." Elizavetha said after finishing the small list and handing it to Alfred.

"Oh, okay-were are you going?" He stated as Elizavetha made for the door.

"Me? Home, Roddie needs dinner." She smiled waving.

"Bye." Alfred said as the door shut behind her.

'Alfred? Why did Scot bring me here? Why am I like this!' England thought though his actions were baby like and his brain was one of a toddler he could think but not act. It didn't quite make sense. Moving on.

"Okay, Artie, your a baby. So I have to take care of you. And I'm talking to myself aren't I." Alfred said sighing and picking up Arthur.

"Mm" The little one said clinging to Alfred's shirt.

"What?" Alfred said patting the little ones back.

'Alfred is holding me. Let go idiot.' Arthur tried to say but it only came out as a little whine.

Alfred looked at the list. "Bath-time." Alfred declared smiling. Arthurs cheeks actually became rosy at that.

"No!" Arthur spat. Alfred's eyes widened.

"Artie!" He tried to see if Arthur at least had his memory back. Arthur thought hard for a moment.

"Y-yes?" He looked up.

"Awesome! Your back!" Alfred held the little Brit up.

"Not quite." Arthur rolled his looked down. His voice was so soft and cute.

"Well, duh, but at least I can understand you now." Alfred held the brit walking to the bathroom. "You need a bath."

"No! You don't need to do it!" Arthur tired.

"You'll drown?" Alfred said raising an eyebrow.

"….fine." Arthur blushed as Alfred stared at him. Alfred smiled and pulled on the small waistband of Arthurs little undies.

"Wah-" He was interrupted.

"I've seen you naked plenty of times. Calm down, dude." Alfred smirked.

"SHUTUP!" Arthur stated closing his eyes hard and blushing.

"I havent?" Alfred smirked.

"…Continue." Arthur looked away from the american.

After they were done undressing Arthur was put into the claw-foot tub as Alfred's sleeves were rolled up so he could hold Arthur up. Arthur blushed the whole time Alfred's calloused hands held his smaller then usual waist.

"You okay?" Alfred asked Arthur brushed the hair out of his eyes to look up.

"I'm fine." He replied cutely. Alfred smiled warmly.

After the bath, Alfred decided they'd head to bed.

"You can sleep with me." Alfred said smiling down at the brit in his arms.

"N-Not like I want to or anything you idiot…." Arthur blushed, he was just so damn cute today.

"Yeah, Yeah, I got it." Alfred smirked laying down in bed with the babe by his side.

They sat in silence Alfred almost falling asleep when Arthur made a weird noise.

"Uh…?" Alfred said confused.

"Mnn.." Alfred looked down to see big hot tears rolling down Arthurs red, puffed out cheeks.

"What's wrong!" Alfred shot up and put Arthur in his lap with his hands on the brits sides.

"I…Hic…dunno." Arthur tried between sobs.

"So, your just randomly crying?" Alfred asked concerned.

"I'm a damn…hic…Infant." Arthur said trying but failing to be intimidating.

"Oh? c'mere, i'm here." Alfred held the brit to his shoulder rubbing soothing circles to his small little back. Surprisingly Arthur didn't protest he just cried into Alfred's shoulder.

"A-alfred." Arthur looked up tears running down his cheeks. "thank-you." And after some more of Arthurs crying the pair slipped into sleep.

_Morning_

Alfred woke up with a little brit back to normal and snuggled into his chest using his arm as a pillow. Alfred smirked, sun came through the window and Arthur opened his eyes to Alfred smiling down at him. Naturally, he blushed.

"W-What" Arthur asked looking up at the man who's arms he was in.

"Your back for real now." Alfred laughed.

"I am?" Arthur looked himself up and down. "I am."

"Haha, Yeah." Alfred was suddenly hovering over Arthurs small frame.

"Uhm?" Arthur asked smirking. Well everything was back to normal.

**Authors note: Okay i have always loved baby artie always will thats why I love writing fiches on him wether its with Scotland or America it's still fun . lol thanks for reading and please leave a review. It makes my day~**


End file.
